Flan
|Mane color(s) = |Eye color = |Talent Mark image = File:cutie_flannpc.png |Talent Mark description = A flan }} Flan is a unicorn NPC who is the owner of the Paso Fino Restaurant at Cantermore Central Square, and appears standing in front of it once the player has graduated. Prior to the graduation, she is known as Flannie and appears in various Foal Story Arc quests. Appearance Flan's in-game character has a beige coat, with a darker beige and light brown/orange highlighted mane and tail, and light orange/yellow eyes. Her Talent Mark is a flan. Her dialogue picture depicts her as having a long, flowing mane and tail, as well as wearing a white, frilled apron. Quest As Flannie Flannie plays a role in three Foal Story Arc quests currently: * Believe It Or Not - She suggests that somepony should go into Evershade and find out about the Werepony. * An Equestrian Werepony in the Evershade - She follows the foals in rescuing Swifty, who had wandered into the Evershade. * Simmer Down: Cooking TM - The player joins her in listening to Chef Linguine's tips on making desserts. As Flan Flan plays a role in three quests currently: * Intensive Carrot Unit - She has to be informed about the genetically modified carrots which Spud had sold to her. * Mindless Violins - She is the caterer for an upcoming gala where Midnight Breeze is performing at. The player has to request a reschedule of the catering due to the events of the quest. * Removing Cookies and Browsing Data - She provides the Paso Fino Perfect Party Pastry Pack for Hullabaloo. The player has to interact with her multiple times during the quest to resolve the cookie theft. Dialogue Casual dialogue *"It really is a beautiful city." *"Hello! Nice day out, isn’t it?" *"I packed extra pudding in my lunch - do you want some?" *"My mom says adults are so smart because they paid attention in school when they were little fillies. Astral must be really good at listening." *"Someday, I want to learn how they get the cream inside cream puffs!" *"Everything’s better with whipped cream!" *"I love school. Don’t you?" *"I made the most wonderful sandwich the other day! Peanut butter and... hmm. Maybe it was just peanut butter." *"I wonder if the lunch-mare needs a helping hoof with cooking..." *"Are unicorns in the other schools not gifted? That must be really sad. I should make them a gift!" *"I wonder how Earth Ponies and Pegasi cook without magic. Seems like it would be awfully difficult." Quest dialogue Removing Cookies and Browsing Data "Oh, hello, player name. Welcome to the Paso Fino." :Thanks! :So, what brings you here today? ::I wanted to look at your hair ::"D'aww, that's sweet of you. I use Mane and Tail on it once every morning. You're welcome to look as long as you'd like" ::[http://knowyourmeme.com/memes/lex-luthor-took-forty-cakes Forty cakes, please. / Can I get seventeen cases of doughnuts with marinara sauce to go?] ::"Oh... um, well, I'm afraid it's just me today, and I can't take any more large orders. I've already had to cater a party, and I'm afraid I just don't have the stock or the horsepower to accomodate that request. I'm sorry. I'll have to ask you to come back tomorrow." :::This is an outrage! I'll be taking my business elsewhere! :::"Oh... um... I'm sorry. I think Sugar Cane Corner in Ponydale might be able to help you. I wish I could, but I... I just can't." :::That's probably what Hullabaloo sent me here for. :::"Oh, Hullaballoo sent you! I've got his Paso Fino Perfect Party Pastry Pack right here!" ::::The Paso Fino Perfect Party Pastry Pack? ::::"Why yes! It's the perfect pack for pacifying potentially perturbant party ponies!" :::::Did you come up with that name yourself? :::::"I came up with the name, but Scribble came up with the "perturbant party ponies" line when he was in the store earlier. I thought I'd give it a try." ::::::You should probably try out some different names... ::::::"You don't like it? Oh... I wouldn't know what to tell Scribble if I weren't going to use his idea. I thought it was pretty cute. I think I should see what a few other ponies have to say about it, at the very least. I wouldn't want to put a bad slogan on something... Wanda wouldn't like that... Well, thanks for being honest. I suppose I'll have to ask somepony else what they think of it." "Oh, hello again! What brings you back so soon?" :Can I get a menu? :"Oh, sorry. I haven't had a chance to write up any just yet. There's a sign inside, but well... we're not inside. I can tell you what we have if you need me to." ::No thank you. ::"Sorry again about that. Have a nice day." ::Please. ::"Well, let's see. Today, I'm kind of low on materials, but I could definitely whip up some cupcakes if you need them. Or a banoffe pie. Or, um... a dandelion. I'm afraid that's all I have right now. After that order for Hullabaloo, we just don't have the stock for much else." :::Is there any way I could get some oatmeal cookies? :::"Oh, I'm afraid not. That batch I sent with you in the basket earlier was the last one I had in stock." ::::Okay. Well, thanks anyway. ::::"Sorry again about that. Have a nice day." :::I'll have one dandelion, please. :::"Oh, well, sure. Here you go. They grow all over the place, so I'd feel bad taking your money. You can have as many as you like. Come again soon!" :::I'll take one cupcake, please :::"Certainly! That'll be six bits." ::::Here you are ::::"Come again soon!" ::::I changed my mind ::::"Oh, well okay. Let me know if you want something. Have a nice day!" :::I'll take one banoffe pie, please. :::"Certainly. That'll be six bits." ::::Here you are ::::"Come again soon!" ::::I changed my mind ::::"Oh, well okay. Let me know if you want something. Have a nice day!" Trivia * Her name and talent mark references a Flan, a kind of pastry. * Flan's menu items include a Banoffee Pie, a Mini Cupcake and a Dandelion in the Removing Cookies and Browsing Data quest. The dandelion can be obtained for free, while the other two items are offered for 6 bits. The player can talk to Flan repeatedly to obtain more of the items. ** If the player asks for any item on the menu, Flan will actually give the player one of that item provided the prerequisites have been met, making her a merchant without a shop display. ** Prior to Open Server Event 9, there used to be a bug in the game where the 6 bits aren't deducted from the player's balance after purchasing the item. *There seems to be a running joke about Flan's mane being beautiful when the player interacts with Flan during quests. Different quests offer different responses from Flan when complimented on her hair. Gallery FlanNeutral.png|In-game art of Flan Category:NPCs Category:Cantermore Category:Merchant Category:Unicorn Category:Quest ponies